


宛如梦幻

by mcrocher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bottom Hanzo, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Top Genji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrocher/pseuds/mcrocher
Summary: AU，设定是源氏被哥哥砍了一刀之后被好莱坞捡去了（？故事是说迷妹（OC）借着来岛田家打工的机会接近偶像的生活





	宛如梦幻

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文，试试AO3怎么发文，tag若有不对请多包涵  
> 这篇在我发过的源藏文里热度不高，但是我自己还蛮喜欢  
> 一万字左右，16年的圣诞活动开箱献祭文

==日本==

“由美姐，还有半个月就过年了，今年还是不能回来吗？”

“对不起啊小梦，新年正是最忙的时候，老板一直对我很照顾，我不能这时候离开。”

“老板？那个管家吗？他平时照顾你就是为了让你现在给他卖命。”

“别这么说。管家也很辛苦。内院外院所有的佣人都归他负责，过年人手紧张，内院从外院调人，外院再临时招人，招的这些人我老板都要一个一个亲自审核。”

“这么严啊，岛田家不会真的是黑道吧？”

“喂，我的工作可是正常向的。岛田家毕竟是大家族，严一点没什么不对。临时招人一般只招内院人员的家属，在内院做事的人都深得信任，只是需要再走一遍流程。”

“哎，由美姐，你不就是在内院给人泡茶吗？”

“什么叫给人泡茶啊，我是正经的茶师好吗。”

“那，你能推荐我去岛田家打工吗？”

“怎么突然想打工？好好享受难得的寒假啦。”

“我就是很想去嘛。而且我们都好久没见了，你不想见到我吗？”

“等一下，你该不会是想来看大明星岛田源氏吧？”

“哎呀，这个，被你说中了，嘿嘿……拜托了拜托了拜托了由美姐！”

“可是二少爷都两三年没回来过了，而且在外院做事其实没什么机会见到内院的人。”

“小源在推特上说了自己要回祖宅过年，还说要好好休息半个月。我只是想看看他长大的地方，并不奢望见到他本人……好吧有一点点奢望……总之拜托了姐姐大人，你就和你老板说一下嘛，我会努力工作的！”

 

==好莱坞==

“机票买好了？”

“嗯，31号的。”

“也就后天了。真的要回去？”

“三年了，也该回去看看了。”

“好吧，希望半个月后能看到你完整地回来。”

“拜托，我是回家过年，不是去屠龙。”

“我还记得第一次见到你的时候你是什么样子。顺便，你的手术费还没付清呢。”

“莫里森，你讲话越来越像莱耶斯了……哦，见鬼，抱歉。”

“没事，他离开OW我就当他死了。”

“我想我哥可能也当我死了……”

“你哥要是当你死了就好了，就不用一直给你制造负面新闻了。”

“不是我哥，是家里那些臭老头，他们早就想我死了。我哥不是亲自出来帮我解释了么。”

“他那解释，越描越黑。”

“也不能这么讲，毕竟我们家本来就是黑的。”

“你们这算是和好了？”

“我也不知道，所以回去问问。”

“真有勇气。”

“也就这点优点了。”

“背上那一刀是你哥砍的对吧？安吉拉不得不给你换了条钛合金脊柱。”

“还好我拼命地护住了脸，我英俊的相貌才得以保存。”[1]

“不恨他？”

“有点吧。下手这么重。”

“你到底哪里惹到他？家族内幕不方便说？”

“长得比他帅？”

“得了吧，是谁天天夸自己哥哥长得好看。”

“给你们看过照片的嘛，确实好看对不对？”

“抱歉不是我的茶。”

“最好别是你的茶。是我一个人的茶就够了。”

“恶…………”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“滚吧，源氏，希望你还有命回来把戏拍完。”

“当然，我手术费还没付清呢。新年快乐，莫里森，代我向大家问好。”

 

==日本==

群主：小源发推了！说他已经抵达日本！

成员：啊啊啊啊！保密工作做得真好！有没有人守在机场？

成员：我昨天在机场蹲了一天，今天被妈妈盯牢了没能去，呜呜呜

成员：我现在就在机场啊，为什么我没看到啊！

群主：机场那么大，连哪班飞机都不知道，傻等有什么用？

萌新：好兴奋啊，马上能见到小源了！！！

成员：这又是谁在妄想啊……

群主：那个自称在岛田家做事的萌新嘛

成员：真的假的？

萌新：真的哦，有内部关系才进去的，虽然是外院，不过小源回家也是要经过外院的嘻嘻

成员：岛田家到底是不是黑道？

萌新：我觉得不是，这里大家做事都好认真，也没有看到凶巴巴的纹身大叔

群主：不愧是萌新……

成员：有没有看到小源的那个哥哥？

萌新：我才来一周，这里太大了，我连外院都没摸清，家主大人住在内院，进出都是开车，很难见到的

成员：家主大人……这到底是生活在哪个世纪啊

萌新：这里就是这样啦，外院还好一点，内院完全就是古建筑，而且内院都要穿和服的

成员：好想看小源穿和服啊！！！！！萌新，记得拍照！

萌新：不好意思，拍照不行，严令禁止的

成员：偷偷拍啊

萌新：真的不行，会给内部关系惹麻烦的，抱歉啦

成员：好吧，太可惜了，我还有点想看小源的哥哥长什么样呢

萌新：据说超级帅！

成员：毕竟和小源一样的好基因

萌新：据说比小源还好看！

成员：萌新你这是要搞事情吗？

萌新：不是啦，是一起工作的小姐姐说的，我也好想看看是不是真的

成员：长得好看有什么用，脑子不太好，别人说岛田家是黑道，他也不澄清

成员：他澄清了呀，虽然他的澄清更像是承认

群主：“岛田是重视荣誉和责任的家族”，官腔打得漂亮但等于什么都没说

萌新：结果小源因为染了绿毛就被踢出家族了

成员：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

成员：这也是经典老梗了

群主：说起来好像好几天没看到小梦了

成员：是有几天没见了，她以前挺活跃啊

群主：超过一周不露面就踢出群

萌新：这么严格啊

群主：这里是源氏迷妹活跃群，分享第一手八卦和消息，不活跃就不要在这里占位子

萌新：哦哦，知道了，我会多露面的

成员：多来分享岛田家见闻啊

 

==花村==

“家主大人。”

“佐藤长老。”

“听说二少爷新年会回来。”

“嗯。”

“听说二少爷今天已经抵达日本了。”

“嗯。”

“听说二少爷现在就在回花村的路上了。”

“是吗？消息真是灵通。”

“我关注了二少爷的推特。”

“…………60多岁的人了，倒是新潮。”

“二少爷现在毫不掩饰自己的行踪。”

“他愿意找死，我不拦着。”

“我倒觉得二少爷这样做很聪明。”

“你现在又看好他了？”

“二少爷跑去国外当明星，岛田家也鞭长莫及。他现在名气这么大，推特粉丝数千万，一举一动都有千万双眼睛盯着，要是出了什么事，连番的记者打探也让人吃不消，说不定还会有粉丝跑来花村吵闹。虽说家主您见惯了风浪，影响家里生意总归是让人心烦。”

“哈，看来如今源氏好好活着反而对家族比较好。”

“大人，您不再追究二少爷的叛家之罪了？”

“佐藤长老不都已经重新叫起‘二少爷’来了？”

“啊……呵呵……”

“当年说他通敌，证据到现在也只是些捕风捉影的边角料。我亲自动手，人也杀了，此事已了。他能从地狱里爬回来，是得了龙神的庇护，想动手的可以去挑战一下神龙的意愿。”

“我想不会有这么不识时务的人。”

“我看未必。”

“愿为家主分忧。”

“我没有什么好忧虑的。不识时务的人只会成为神龙的祭品。”

“您说的是。”

“何况，我有不止一条神龙。”

“是。”

“佐藤长老，还有什么事吗？”

“大人，二少爷刚刚更新了推特，说还有5分钟就要到家了。”

“…………他确实是在找死。”

 

“小梦，绿色的门松再往右边一点。”

“好的，绫子姐。”

“这几天辛苦你了，感觉累吗？”

“还好啦，像学园祭一样。”

“学园祭？对了，你还是学生嘛。”

“是的。”

“难得的寒假还来打工，真是不容易。”

“我觉得很好玩，这里薪酬也很高，听说还有红包拿是不是？”

“红包是有啦，不过呢，我猜你其实是为了二少爷来的吧？”

“啊？！不是不是，那个……”

“哈哈，没关系啦，我都懂。”

“绫子姐……”

“你运气算好的，前两年也有小姑娘过年来打工，成天眼巴巴地盯着门口，但是二少爷都没有回来。”

“小源，啊不，我是说二少爷，他和家里关系到底……”

“想知道吗？”

“想啊！”

“那要做好被浇上水泥丢进东京湾的准备哦。”

“什么？！难道岛田家真的……”

“嘘！嘘！小声点，不然我也会被丢进海里喂鲨鱼了。”

“绫子姐你不要吓我！”

“我开玩笑啦！”

“那岛田家……”

“我也不知道，而且我也不想知道。只要我的工作是完全合法的就可以了。”

“那如果……小源会不会有危险？”

“他是家主的弟弟，能有什么危险？”

“他不是被家族踢出去了吗？他的家主哥哥都不保他的。”

“小梦，我知道你是二少爷粉，你关心他爱护他，这很OK。不过呢，我可是家主大人的粉，请不要在我面前说家主大人的坏话哦，我会生气的。”

“绫子姐是家主大人的粉？”

“有什么好笑的？你见过家主大人吗？”

“还没有。”

“哼，见到他你就明白了。”

“真的有那么帅吗？”

“反正我是没见过比……不是吧，说到人就照见影子了[2]。”

“咦，难道说……”

“家主大人来外院做什么？”

“哪里哪里？”

“往这边走得很快的那个！”

“那个霸气大叔？”

“不是啦，那是家主的近侍，长头发的那个才是家主！”

“我看看！”

“哎哎哎，脖子不要伸那么长，拜托往后躲一躲，这个样子被看到就麻烦了。”

“绫子姐！”

“糟了，被看到了吗？！”

“小源被踢出家门一定不是家主大人的错。”

“哈？”

“因为漂亮的人一般都不是坏心眼。”

 

“大人，您慢一点，您这样子要吓到外院的人了。”

“这都已经几个五分钟了，人怎么还没到？”

“您放心，别说五分钟，半个小时之内的路程都已经安排好人手，二少爷不会有事的。”

“已经有半小时了吧？”

“哪有啊，才一刻钟吧。”

“你有推特吗？”

“什么？”

“推特，看看他又发了什么没有。”

“家主饶命，我玩不来那个。”

“哼。”

“您别瞪我，我这就找个人问问。外院年轻人挺多的，肯定很多人都会玩。哎，门口那个！”

 

“绫绫绫绫子姐，那个大叔是不是在叫我？”

“完了！都叫你脖子不要伸那么长了啊！”

 

“叫你呢，小姑娘，过来一下！”

“是，我我我我这就来。”

“我只叫她一个，你过来干什么？”

“对不起！这孩子前几天刚来，还不太懂规矩，要是做错了什么还请您……”

“我有这么可怕吗？”

“对不起！”

“对不起！”

“算了。我只是问问你会不会玩推特。”

“什么？”

“推特，那个很多明星用的软件还是什么的，年轻人不都在玩吗？”

“没有没有，工作的时候绝对不会玩的，绫子姐可以作证。”

“不，你的工作要求你玩，现在立刻马上，看看二少爷有没有说什么。二少爷知道的吧？”

“哎？我、我知道……”

“那就快点。”

“那、那我就看看……请您稍等……咦，小源真的有更新！”

“小源？”

“对不起家主大人！我是说二少爷！”

“他说了什么？”

“二少爷在10分钟之前发了一条推：‘近乡情怯，已经在拉面店吃了三碗拉面，还是没敢往家走一步。’噗哈哈……啊对不起！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！怎么样，我说他没事吧？”

“你还笑，是谁说的‘半个小时之内的路程都已经安排好人手’？都已经进花村了，怎么没人来汇报？”

“讲道理啊大人，二少爷的本事您是知道的，他想躲有谁跟得上？哎，您这是要去力丸找他？”

“不，让他撑死不用回来了。”

“哎呀，何必呢，明明就很担心……”

“闭嘴！回去了！”

“好好好。小姑娘，谢谢你，你们也回去工作吧。”

 

“绫子姐，我是不是在做梦？”

“不知道啊，我掐你一下吧。”

“啊，好痛。”

“看来没做梦。”

“小源的哥哥和我说话了。”

“家主大人帅不帅？”

“小源在这么漂亮的房子里长大，有一个这么好看的哥哥，还这么关心他，他好幸福啊。”

“是吧，我们家主人帅心也好。”

“岛田家是黑道也无所谓了。”

“爱屋及乌了啊。”

“绫子姐，我会粉小源一辈子的。”

“好好好。”

“我也会粉小源哥哥一辈子的。”

“小梦，快醒醒，起来干活了！”

 

==好莱坞==

“你就让他一个人回去了？！”

“嘘，太大声了，安娜在看这边了。”

“他手术费都还没付清！”

“演上瘾了吗，安吉拉？你知道他哥已经付清了，只不过要求我们瞒着他而已。”

“那你也知道他伤成那样子是谁下的手，你觉得他还有命回来吗？”

“他只是回趟家，又不是去屠龙。”

“你就等着他被龙给吞了吧。”

“他哥真想吞了他就不会付手术费了。”

“他哥要不想吞了他当初何必给他那么狠的一刀？”

“安吉拉，我记得当初你对源氏可没这么热心，还劝过我很多次不要和岛田家扯上关系。”

“我们是正经的电影公司，杰克，为什么要去招惹日本黑帮？”

“但你还是给他治疗了。”

“我是医生，我没办法见死不救——你们不会就是仗着这点算计我吧！”

“没有没有……源氏确实挺惨的，脊柱碎成多少截来着？”

“颈椎粉碎性骨折，最凶残的是胸椎第6节的刀伤，将脊柱彻底砍断了。”

“真可怕。”

“他哥就是个神经病。百般呵护他长大，又任由家族长老把他踢出家门，差点亲手一刀杀了他，又慷慨阔绰地付了一大笔钱给他治。他到底图什么？”

“家主的位置不是好坐的。”

“你倒是和他心有戚戚焉……抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

“没事，我知道。”

“杰克，我还记得当初莱耶斯在东京湾把源氏捞回来的时候，他高位截瘫，成天面无表情，说话也仅限于治疗需要。差不多一个多月后，他才对我说了第一句和病情无关的话。你知道他说的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“他说：‘我还是想他。’”

“想谁？”

“你知道他说的是谁。”

“你是要和我谈伦理方面的问题吗？”

“不，那是源氏自己的事情。我只管治病救人。但是健康不仅是生理方面。以我有限的心理学知识来看，源氏处在一段不那么健康的关系中。他和我说过一些他哥哥的事，我敢断言那个男人就是个控制狂，恩威并施，情感操控，不择手段——倒是符合他的身份。源氏还是离他远一点比较好。”

“恩威并施，情感操控，不择手段……你觉得麦克雷现在好一点了吗？”

“你是指——不，那不一样。麦克雷17岁才遇到莱耶斯，在那之前他已经经历了许多，人格已经发展得接近独立成熟，他有自己价值观。莱耶斯对他影响再大，他的离开对他打击再重，也不会摧毁他的自我。”

“源氏这几年有禅雅塔的开导，他也成长了很多，而且有些问题他必须亲自去寻求答案。”

“你觉得我想太多了吗？”

“没有，安吉拉，我很感激你这么关心我们每一个人。”

“那我问你，你到底站哪边？”

“我站在公司这边。源氏会回来把工作做完的。”

“真狡猾，杰克。我就再信你一次，大不了帮源氏再多装几条义肢，反正他哥会付钱。”

“安吉拉，不要学麦克雷，开口闭口都是钱。”

“我倒是想学他，一天到晚抽烟喝酒吹牛，不用管你们这群人个个把自己往死里折腾。”

“安吉拉，你可是我们的天使。”

“学医救不了找死的人。他最好完完整整地回来。”

“他会的。”

“杰克！我突然想到……一件不太好的事……”

“怎么了？”

“源氏的神经系统其实一直没痊愈，这几年都在持续治疗中，你知道吧？”

“知道。你的账单一直没间断，他哥的转账也一直没间断。”

“其实，他有一些，不是特别能够，那个……”

“哪个？”

“不行！我要遵守医德，算了当我没说吧。”

“你想说他丧失性功能？”

“…………谁告诉你的？！”

“他自己。”

“什么？！他为什么要告诉你！”

“冷静一点，安吉拉，请放过我的衬衫。我之前想给他介绍女朋友，他就这么拒绝的。”

“男人的友谊都是这么坦诚的吗？”

“不要误会，当时我都吓死了，差点像个逃兵一样转身疾跑。”

“我的天啊……”

“你是想说不用担心伦理问题了？”

“我想说源氏真是个王八蛋！上周他突然来找我，说感觉自己好多了，想做个检查！而且他确实基本痊愈了！你懂吧，性功能恢复了！完全正常！我还诚心诚意地恭喜他！结果今天才知道他马上就兴高采烈地回家去了！”

“OhF**k！”

“求你了杰克，不要说那个词！这次不管他断哪里我都不治了！”

“他可能真的回不来了……”

“别说了。我要去喝点酒。”

“我也是。”

 

==日本==

成员：真的吗真的吗，哥哥真的那么好看吗？

成员：毕竟和小源同样的基因

成员：黑长直！！！

萌新：嘿嘿，而且人也很好

群主：你只和人家说了一句话啊……

成员：这个世界是看脸的嘛

成员：可惜不能拍照

萌新：威猛大叔在场，如果敢拍照可能今晚就要去东京湾畅游了

成员：近侍什么的，萌新你真的不是在大河剧片场打工吗？

成员：都敢在家主大人面前笑喷，还怕畅游东京湾吗

萌新：威猛大叔笑得比我还大声

群主：你们一直叫威猛大叔，我想到洁厕剂

成员：不要这样，威猛大叔也很萌的

萌新：所以大家不用担心啦，哥哥对小源还是很好的，虽然一脸嫌弃的样子，但看得出很关心

成员：那就好啊，我还担心小源被欺负

成员：我也松了口气

成员：三碗拉面的傻弟弟我也很嫌弃

成员：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

萌新：还有一个猛料哦

成员：不要吊我们胃口！

成员：快说快说！

萌新：哥哥有纹身！

成员：啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！这就对了！！！

萌新：在左手！袖口露出的手腕上！我看到了，然后回去问小姐姐，小姐姐说家主大人的纹身是一整条花臂的过肩龙！

成员：妈妈我窒息！！！

成员：果然是黑道吧！！！

成员：那小源背上的纹身是什么？

萌新：也问了小姐姐，但这个她就不清楚了。她来的时候小源已经离家了，有一段时间大家都不敢谈起他，这两年才好一点

成员：小源好可怜哦

萌新：不过小姐姐说了很可能也是龙，毕竟岛田家的家纹就是双龙

成员：对哦，双龙，好帅啊！

群主：可惜那次被拍到纹身一角后，小源就再也没穿过背心了

萌新：毕竟传他有黑道背景传很久了，他要避嫌

成员：现在看来不就是证实了么

成员：不一定啦，也许只是纹身爱好者家族

成员：这种家族一般有个别称就是“黑道”

群主：什么鬼啦，不要乱猜

成员：好想知道是什么样的龙，我要去纹一个一样的

成员：我也是！

群主：萌新能不能求证一下？

成员：对啊，萌新，拜托了，只有你最有机会了！

萌新：嗯，好，我多问问其他人

成员：等你新料！

 

==花村==

“二少爷，别来无恙。”

“活得好着呢，佐藤长老。”

“二少爷如今也是事业有成了。”

“千万美元的微薄收入，不能跟家里的生意比。”

“真是不得了，二少爷一个人的收入抵得上我手下的几个组了。”

“不能这样比，毕竟我也帅得很突出。”

“哈哈说的是。二少爷，娱乐圈好玩吗？”

“差不多，都是打打杀杀。”

“娱乐圈也打打杀杀？”

“是啊，不见血的那种。”

“我想您一定不会输，毕竟是在见血的打打杀杀里练过的。”

“那也不一定，毕竟差点连命都没了。”

“您有龙神的庇佑，龙神十分眷顾您。”

“我的新年愿望就是让龙神再多疼爱我一点。”

“二少爷这次回来，准备休息多久？”

“我不是发在推特上了吗？”

“您这样暴露自己的行踪，未免不太安全。”

“我哥这个家主当得怎么样？”

“雄才大略，运筹帷幄。”

“事到如今，谁还有扶植个傀儡上位再挟天子以令诸侯的妄想，那真是蠢到没救了。”

“您说笑了。豺狼野心，令人不齿，岛田家没有这种人的容身之处。”

“佐藤长老一向很识时务，这次回来还能看见你，我也是非常佩服。”

“家主的信任是莫大的荣耀。”

“那就麻烦佐藤长老多费心了，毕竟岛田家现在也没剩几个长老了。”

“为家主尽职尽责。”[3]

“好啦，这么冷的天就不要在走廊上说客套话了，我先走了。”

“二少爷，您的房间不在那边吧？那边是……”

“我找龙神许愿去。”

“但那边也不是家主的……”

“大过年的，你也快点回去陪老婆吧，别老在我家赖着。”

“……是，告辞了。”

 

小梦迷路了。

这里是一个幽静的院落，几株樱花立在薄雪中，错落的树影投映在屋檐上，像是随性泼墨的画作。

小梦后退了一步。传统建筑。这里已经不是外院了。

她在走廊里和父母通话的时候，看见了一只眼睛圆溜溜的黑猫。她叫绫子姐来看，绫子姐心不在焉地瞄了几眼，就回去看红白歌会了。她一个人逗猫玩，结果糊里糊涂就到了这里。

小梦一边徒劳地搜寻着黑猫的身影，一边回忆着来时的路。

夜风拂过，树影窸窣晃动，抖落沙沙的碎雪，一时间院落中仿佛充满了幽静的生命。

在这风与雪的摩挲声中，她听到了一声暗哑的呜咽。

小梦吓得僵住了，一瞬间无数恐怖电影掠过脑海。

接着又是一声漫长的呻吟。

这回听清了，是人的声音，她非常肯定。因为这声音充满了俗世的饱满和欢愉。

一个男人，在这僻静的院落里……

小梦不是一无所知的小女孩，她脸上一下热了起来，轻手轻脚准备离开。然而一个熟悉的声音穿透她的身体，将她钉在了原地。

“哥哥……”

她愣了几秒，感觉连心跳都停止，脑子一团乱，又似乎明白了什么。她体验到一种如梦似幻的灵魂出窍感，透明的魂魄抽离出现世，浮在半空俯视幽暗的院落：薄雪上闪烁的银光近乎刺目，樱树缭乱的枝桠不动声色，而树影却兀自狂乱地舞动，不属于这个时代的建筑膨胀着，急促的呼唤交织了欢悦的喘息充溢在光怪陆离的夜色中。

“哥哥……”

“哥哥……”

“哥哥……”

每一声都在鼓膜上爆炸。

我在哪？小梦想，这是梦吗？

“喵呜”一声，温软的活物扑到了她腿上，小梦在魂魄归位的一刹间猛地捂住嘴，吞下了冲到牙关的尖叫。

小院突然静默。薄雪收敛了微光，枝桠和树影不动如山，和式宅院无声无息，仿佛被时间遗忘。

小梦颤抖着抱起黑猫，猫咪柔顺地在她怀里盘成温热的毛球。她屏息凝神，轻轻退到了院门边，正当转身离开时，她看到了一直梦寐以求、此刻却让她噤若寒蝉的身影。

英俊的男人裸着上身，情事的痕迹留存在他的颈肩和胸膛。他就这么无声无息地站在黑暗里，对冬夜的寒风无动于衷，唯有审视的目光在对她抽丝剥茧，最后落到她怀里的黑猫上。

这一刻还来不及让小梦咽下一口口水，却又长得仿佛经年。

“源氏？”沙哑的询问从院落深处传来。

“没事。”眼前的男人用漫不经心口吻地回答，“是那只黑猫。”

她感到背上被轻轻推了一把，一只手给她指了一个方向，她懵懂地朝着指示走了几步，才发现周围已经空无一人，怀里黑猫的温度也消失了，而她的双臂还保持着环抱的姿态。

深吸一口气，冰冷的气息席卷全身，给昏胀的头脑带来一丝清明。她小心翼翼地回头瞟了一眼，烙入视野的是一个男人拎着黑猫颈皮转过回廊的背影，而她仿佛有了千里眼一般，在薄雪的反光中看清了男人背上的图案：一条苍翠的巨龙，盘踞在横贯背部的伤疤之上。

——苍蓝龙纹箍住这青龙与伤疤的幻觉从眼前一闪而过——

小梦抽噎了一下，有点想哭，但没哭出来。随后一种异样的冷静攫住了她。

 

面对绫子姐担心不已神情，小梦她含糊地描述了大致的路线和方向，绫子松了口气。

“应该是家主和二少爷小时候居住的院落，后来家主继承家业，二少爷离家出走，院落就空置了。幸好是那里，不然就麻烦大了。小梦你运气真的超好的。”

小梦茫然地笑了起来。

确实看到了他长大的地方，还看到了他本人。新年的愿望全部实现了。

 

“什么时候走？”

“我才刚回来，就问我什么时候走。”

“…………”

“半个月。”

“多少年没看过家里的樱花了？”

“我欠莫里森和齐格勒一大笔钱，必须回去打工还债。”

“…………”

“你都不关注我推特。一举一动我都会发推，这样你就知道我人在哪里，在做什么。”

“前两年在哪过的年？”

“前两年我没痊愈，不能回来。上星期检查，已经完全好了，就立刻回来了。”

“痛吗？”

“想着哥哥就不痛了。”

“不恨我吗？”

“如果哥哥愿意跟我走，就一点也不恨了。”

“…………”

“没关系，就算你不跟我走，我也总能想出理由原谅你。”

“源氏……”

“我知道，我也是。”

 

“小梦，平安到家了吗？”

“已经到了，由美姐。”

“你还好吗？”

“我很好啊。”

“听绫子说，新年头几天你有时候会发呆很久，她很担心。”

“没有啦，只是有点想家，毕竟第一次没有在家过年。”

“唉，知道家的好了吧。明年不要打工了，好好陪家人。”

“还说我，你还不是几年都没回来过。”

“今年一定回来。”

“说定了哦。”

“一言为定。对了，给你说件好玩的事。”

“什么？”

“家主大人让我教他玩推特。”

“…………”

“怎么了？”

“啊，没有，只是惊讶还有人不会用推特。”

“是吧，而且跟他一点都不搭的感觉，我忍笑忍得好辛苦。”

“由美姐，你……见到二少爷了吗？”

“当然见到了，我是茶师啊，我的工作就是给大人物泡茶。啊，我知道你为什么不开心了，是不是没见到偶像？”

“…………嗯。”

“我就知道，所以大着胆子向二少爷要了签名照，悄悄塞在你包里了，惊喜吗？二少爷人很好，我请他写‘给可爱的小梦’，他还画了颗心……咦，怎么哭了？不哭不哭，以后一定有很多机会见到的，不哭了啊小梦……”

 

群主：和大家说两件事情，一是已经很久没露面的萌新，不好意思要按照规矩踢出群了。

成员：OK

成员：她有差不多两周没露面了吧

群主：本来想着她新年还要打工，可能会比较忙，就通融了一个星期。结果昨天和前天单敲提醒她，都完全没反应。没什么好说的了，今天正式踢出群。

成员：她真的是在岛田家做事吗？

群主：这个就不晓得了，反正都是她自说自话

成员：她说得有模有样的，我也是半信半疑

成员：你们没发现吗，她说的都是和小源无关的，什么家主近侍内院外院，根本无从查证，问到小源背上的纹身这样随时可能证实的问题，人就消失了

成员：算了，就当是听妄想故事了

群主：第二件事，一直没上线的小梦，刚才单敲我解释了原因，我觉得让小梦也和大家解释一下比较好

小梦：对不起啊各位，前阵子在乡下过年，基本没法连上网，结果没能好好遵守群里的规矩，还请大家多包涵

群主：我觉得这个情有可原，而且小梦以前一直都很积极。如果把她重新加回来，大家觉得可以接受吗？

成员：我OK

成员：我也OK

群主：如果没人反对，那我们就欢迎小梦回来！

成员：欢迎欢迎

小梦：谢谢大家！给大家添麻烦了！

成员：没关系，今年小源有新片上映，到时候大家齐心协力去助阵啊！

群主：说得好

成员：小源肯定会来日本宣传新片的，大家还去参加活动吗？

成员：必须的！

群主：组织一下，一起去

小梦：不好意思啊，我估计去不了，父母盯得紧没法偷跑，不过电影我会去刷十次的！到时候看我晒电影票！

成员：哈哈好啊，有钱出钱有力出力

小梦：打工赚了一笔，全部贡献给小源！

群主：什么时候去打工了？

小梦：就是在乡下过年那段时间，也就是打打杂

成员：我也要打工，我也要刷十次！

群主：好啊，大家都为了小源加油啊！

小梦：粉小源一辈子！

 

==FIN==

 

[1]出自星爷电影《唐伯虎点秋香》，大概都知道的……  
[2]百度来的日语“说曹操曹操就到”的说法，日文是“噂をすれば影が差す”，我完全不懂日语，有错请指正  
[3]乱用了哥哥的语音，原话是“为家族尽职尽责”

**Author's Note:**

> （为防止LF某天尸骨无存，把当时的废话也搬过来了）
> 
> 万字产出献祭，求开到想要的圣诞物品！
> 
> 其实写到三分之一，已经和最初的设想完全不同了。
> 
> 最开始是想模仿迅哥儿笔下的鲁镇新年，写个花村版的反封建故事：阴沉的大家族，冷漠的族人，势利的仆从，各怀鬼胎的长老，狠辣霸道的大家主，至于源氏，自然是热衷西式新学的进步青年了。然后色调是那种大红灯笼高高挂的幽暗华彩，文风要那种半睡半醒的呓语，读起来仿佛一场昏沉的美梦之类的……
> 
> （尬笑）
> 
> 一开始试着写了几个对话片段，发现对话写起来好轻松，就一发不可收拾了——我可能发现了对话灭文法。一个大问题是，人物性格我抓不准或者无力表达，读者很可能看得晕头转向，而且和反封建、鲁镇、大红灯笼都完全不沾边了，一点都不梦幻，完全对不起我的初心和这个文名，真不如叫《常回家看看》算了，还自暴自弃地强行槽了小源一把……
> 
> 越描越黑了，我去开箱子了。


End file.
